


【我宇】宠物（番外）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 我终于精尽人亡了，我好开心。





	【我宇】宠物（番外）

为了更好的饲养这只兔子，我在家里装了监控，能够随时看到小白的情况。

中午午休，我打开手机，看看我的小白兔在家里有没有好好吃饭。

结果连线之后，发现小白竟然躺在床上，身体扭动着，两条腿不停地扑腾。看这情形，又是发情了。

自从知道南瓜对小白的催情作用，我时不时的会喂他一点，做为床笫之欢的一点小情趣。但是今天我并没有喂他吃，不知道到底是何原因让他如此地扑朔眼迷离。

我忙收拾了一下东西，请假回家，一边急匆匆地下楼，一边继续看着监控里的情况。

只见他挪动着半靠在墙壁上，把背心拉到胸部以上，两只小嫩爪揉捏着自己胸前的两点粉红茱萸，湿润的嘴唇半张着，不用猜也知道又在哼叫“哥哥”了。

他蹬着腿，裤子滑倒小腿间，露出可爱的胡萝卜印花小裤裤，衬托着他更加地可爱。

小白一手继续抚摸着自己的胸膛，不时地捏紧，另一只手则隔着内裤来回地抚摸自己的凸起，看他的口型开始浪叫了。我坐在出租车后座上，报出地址，目光一秒也没有离开手机屏幕。

小白突然踢掉裤子，脱下背心，半跪趴下。全身白皙，除了挂在腿上的内裤，不着寸缕。看着手机屏幕里的淫兔子，我勃起了，要是在平时，他早就被我按在床上进入了，现在看得到吃不到是要折磨死我。

兔子的小爪子一只在自己的阴茎上来回地活塞运动，另一只则不安分地到处摸索，一会儿捏着胸膛，一会儿揉着肚皮；有时把玩着阴囊，有时摸着屁股。 

“师傅麻烦您开快点。”我控制住自己的呼吸，希望出租车能够马上瞬移到家。“小伙子啊，大中午的不堵车，我这已经开得很快了啊……”

我根本无暇顾及司机在说什么，因为屏幕里的兔子竟然拿出一个胡萝卜来。只见那个胡萝卜非常的粗，上面被啃的坑坑洼洼，上面还有一些绿油油的萝卜叶子。

小白张开他的小嘴含着胡萝卜把它舔湿，然后撅起屁股翘着尾巴把它慢慢插入自己的后穴之中。

他趴的角度正好冲着摄像头，我清楚地看到随着胡萝卜的进入，小白的小穴也开始不断的收缩，慢慢品尝这一根萝卜。

很快，胡萝卜就顶到了头，留在外面的只剩下大大的叶子。

接着，小白开始旋转着胡萝卜，凹凸不平的萝卜卷着内壁，有的被顶了出来，有的被深深的卡在里面，每转一下，就有一种不一样的感觉。看着这让人血脉贲张的画面，我的耳朵里甚至已经听到他“啊……哇……好舒服……好……嗯……”的迷人声音。

我吞了口口水。这时车已经到了，我狂奔回家，推开门冲了进去，受到惊吓的小白愣愣地看着我。我一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，一个红红的手印训诫着这只淫荡的兔子。

“你自己在家就干这种事？！”

小白噘嘴：“哥哥，我想你……”

我脱下裤子，将小白兔的头压向双腿之间，小白兔直接张大了嘴巴，舔起我早已胀痛的粗大肉棒，痉挛的血管甚至有些烫嘴。

我把手指在萝卜叶子根部上转着圈摩擦，然后拨开那已经发红的嫩肉，猛然一抽，带着凸起的胡萝卜就狠狠地刮着他的内壁被抽出去。

“唔——唔唔……”嘴巴被我的欲望堵住，用鼻子哼着呼痛的小白发出了更媚的叫声，空虚的内部和涨痛的入口交织诉说着痛苦，仿佛在请求我的进入。

我看着小白的陶醉，两指捏住胡萝卜，猛然推进去，手指也一起进去，一张一合的两只手指在体内撑开着，四处转动着将肌肉扩开，胡萝卜也在尽职尽责地随着手势一起转动。

一波波的快感从柔软的内部涌起来，甜美而带着历尽艰辛的痛楚，小白忍不住哼叫，吮吸的动作也加大了，我压住他的脖子更加用力更深地进入他的咽喉开始挺刺，小白的呼吸顿了一下。我压迫他的舌头，强迫他做出吞咽的动作以防窒息。小白的咽喉颤抖着，我再次猛冲，他忙仰起头想让姿势变得容易些。

看他扬起的小脸上欲求不满的表情告诉我前后夹击并没有满足他，我知道这些是不够的。他想要的是我进入到他身子里的灼热，是这灼热进出时紧刮内壁的快感，他想要的是我全身冲向他的感觉，是我为所欲为的冲撞给他的刺激。这根被啃得不像样的胡萝卜，根本无法满足他。

看他的眼睛，我知道他已经到了忍耐的极限，我就慢慢地将沾满他体液的胡萝卜抽了出来，把他转了个身，坚硬的肉棒抵住了紧缩的菊穴，他主动放松了肌肉，想一口一口地含住我。

我揪住他的两只耳朵，猛力的戳穿他，刺激得他尾巴直摇。在我们的交合中，我知道他最喜欢这样狂猛的力道和速度。他连喘息都无暇吐出，只能竭力呼吸着。

我一下子全根戳入，进到他身体最深的地方，下一秒就整根抽出，还未等他感受完全，立刻又被那撞击到根的插入涨满。小白被我操得跪都跪不住了，瘫在我的身下，腰部被我铁钳一般地卡住，承接着我的全身向他冲击。

“呜呜，哥哥……要被捣烂了……啊啊啊……”小白无意识地哼着，带上了一丝哭腔。

我换了姿势，让他侧躺着我继续从后面进入。变换了位置似乎更加刺激到他，我挠着他的兔耳朵，全身的细胞叫嚣着，全身跃动，更狠地撞击着。他的一团尾巴也不敢再晃动，他的泪水涌了出来，哭唧唧的求饶：“呜呜……够了……哥哥……不能再……啊啊啊……不要……”

我喘着粗气，掰过他的身子，压住了他的唇，重重地咬着，下面则抵住他一动不动，浓稠的精液喷射在他里面，烫的他浑身颤动着，仿佛要化掉一般。

我一股一股地喷洒着，把我的热情留在他紧致甬道的每一处，最后捏住前端，把最后一股挤在了粉色菊穴洞开的地方，那里红红的肠壁都有些翻出，乳白精液和他半透明的体液混合着一丝丝地流出。

他腿间那最隐秘的地方被侵犯后的余韵让我不禁看呆了。“你看看你，多么诱人”，我赞叹道，“让人只有想插入的疯狂欲望。”我将手指放到了洞口的四周,轻松自在地玩弄着，小白已经射过的疲软阴茎竟然跳了跳，又有了抬头的迹象。

我伸出舌头，舔过菊穴的整个表面，再将舌伸入去，吸吮着蜜穴里的汁液。“你真美味。”我喃喃的说道。紧接着，我又将自己再次硬挺如石的肉棒捅了进去。

“啊——哥哥！好痛！——啊——啊——不要了！”小白一边哭喊着一边扭动着屁股，使得我的凌虐更加放肆，伴随着我的动作，甬道内的乳白混合液体从他身体内部不断流出，顺着大腿滑落。

他呻吟着，呼喊着，“哥哥——给我——啊啊——我还要——啊啊啊啊啊——”我深深填进他体内的瞬间我们再一次一起攀升到了欲望的高峰。

从中午一直到深夜，我不知道释放了多少次，直到我最后一次迸发入他的深处时，我的意识也同时消失在了那里，模糊的双眼只看到了小白兔的餍足神情……

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于精尽人亡了，我好开心。


End file.
